As We Live On as Usual
by MugetsuLM
Summary: Yesterday, today, and tomorrow, they will always be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

As the sun continued to set that certain day, a soft tune of piano resounded through the hallways of Namimori Middle School. A heart-wrenching Chopin piece echoed in a music room, each note was rich and mellow. It was as if was welcoming the inevitable end of that day. The red-soaked sky shone through the windows of the music room. One window in particular was open, letting the cold breeze of the evening pass through the room.

_Achoo!_

The piano momentarily stopped as a sneeze echoed inside the empty - save for one - music room. Tsuna sniffed as his messy brown hair, which was reddish that moment as the sun rays reached him, rustled with the wind, revealing a pair of brown eyes as his bangs that had long past his forehead swayed along with the other strands. He closed his eyes as his upper teeth bit his lower lip in some strange frustration.

He glanced at the music sheet in front of him and resumed from where he unintentionally stopped. His hands continued to move through the keys, notes resonating one after the other. As a small wrinkle was slowly forming in between his eyes, the notes became heavier and stronger.

Tsuna was buried in deep concentration that he didn't notice the crunching sound of grass and leaves just below the wide-opened window. His hands continued to glide through the ivory-keys. When he was reaching the last measures, he opened his eyes. Gently, he finished the piece 'til the last note. He lifted his hands upwards gracefully and then laid them down his lap.

Tsuna raised his hand to wipe an imaginary sweat from his forehead, and sighed contentedly.

The room hummed into silence. He, however, was not surprised when a voice suddenly rang out in the room, from outside the window, saying, "What a hateful Chopin."

He turned his gaze towards the window. There was no one in sight, but he knew the owner of the voice and where exactly that person was. He stood up and went towards the window. He leaned on the window sill, and then gazed down towards the figure that was inclined against the wall just below the window. When the wind was picking up a pace, the older boy's jet black hair whirled messily with the wind. Jet-black eyes looked up towards the younger boy.

"Herbivore," the not-so-much-of-a-stranger greeted.

"You finished up late today, senpai." _Herbivore_ sighed, and then continued with a pout, "Well, if you're just going to complain, then please don't come and listen, Hibari-senpai."

"Having a bad day?" Hibari asked as he stood up. He brushed the dirt on his uniform and turned to face the other boy.

"I always have bad days."

Hibari scoffed, "…herbivore."

"Ah...! Please go away. Shoo. Shoo!" Tsuna made a motion of flicking his wrist for emphasis.

"You brat...!" Hibari growled.

"Hiie! I didn't mean to offend you, Hibari-senpai. Don't get mad!" He clapped his hands once, in a motion to apology, and squeezed his eyes close. When Hibari did not answer, he peeked down with one eye.

Hibari laid down his body to the ground, then pillowed his head with his folded arms. He didn't make a reply but glared at the younger boy. A small sweat formed at Tsuna's forehead. He lifted either of his hand to scratch the back of his head as he awkwardly chuckled to feebly attempt to lighten up the mood of his senpai. However, the solid gaze of Hibari proved that that was, indeed, a feeble attempt.

Tsuna sighed, then propped his chin with his left hand, his elbow was on the window sill. He shut his eyes as he whispered, "It seems that I'm not the only one having a bad day."

"I always have bad days."

"Oh."

A hum, "Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi perked up, "Yes, senpai?"

"Play something."

"Hrm?"

"The one you played the other day with the cow."

"With Lambo? The other day?" Tsuna lifted his head, his hands following it as it craddled his face. He scrunched his face, in deep thought. He and Lambo were close friends, for some reasons even now he could not identify. They were in the same class, or Lambo was placed in the same class as the brunet starting their junior year – Lambo was a transfer student. Though he was more of a painter, Lambo would sometimes join Tsuna with his musical endeavors. They played quite a lot already, the reason why the pianist was having a hard time remembering which piece was Hibari was referring to.

And then he suddenly lightened up, "Beethoven!" he announced. "Symphony no. 7. Roger, roger!" he affirmed while grinning widely.

He walked towards the piano and then sat down at the chair. "Because it's Hibari-senpai's bad day today," he teasingly said. "I'll be playing for him today, to at least ease his mood." he readied his hands, hovering over the keys. And then he played.

When Tsuna closed the music room and handed the key over Hibari, the sun had fully set. He sneezed again as the cold breeze had hit his whole body this time when walked outside the premises of the school. There were stars out as well. Playing for Hibari-senpai sure had taken a lot of time. But he didn't mind.

As if he could, when Hibari had willingly - without any convincing and cajoling from Tsuna and a certain cow's side - joined them in walking towards home, even if Hibari had to endure Lambo's never-ending chatter the whole time.

_Well, it was worth it._

* * *

_A/N: Succeeding chapters will not be released in a chronological order.  
_

_Anyway, thanks for dropping by. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 **starts just as usual with a little surprise on the side**

* * *

"Tsu-kun!"

"Yes, mom?"

Tsu-kun (formally known as Sawada _Tsu_nayoshi)'s mom, for some reasons, was the source for most of the genes, DNA, blood, structure, and other causes the formation of an individual's appearance. Meaning, Tsu-_kun _will most likely be thought of Tsu-_chan _at first sight. His _mostly _(yes, Tsu-kun would like to emphasis on it because he has not given up on this subject yet) feminine appearance – _doe_-like brown eyes, small-shaped face, _cutely-_formed lips and nose, brown hair, and lithe body – was, no doubt, gained from his mom Sawada Nana.

While he loved his mother very much, he wished that maybe, even for a little more bit, he would look more like the boy he was supposed to be.

"Tsu-kun! Your father is coming home this weekend!" Nana, always gentle Nana, shouted in excitement for the homecoming of her dearest, _dearest _husband. She hugged Tsuna tightly, squealing all the while. And then, she released him as she skipped off towards the kitchen. No doubt, she was thinking of the feast she would have to prepare when her husband comes home.

Well, that explained the unusual phone call, which went off in an ungodly hour. Tsuna, the moment he was disturbed from his peaceful sleep 4 am in the goddamned morning, wished that the person on the other line would just drop dead. However, being the good boy that he was, Tsuna soon retracted that wish thinking that it must have been a really important phone call that it needed to be phoned early in the near-morning. The phone stopped ringing, his mother must have picked it up or maybe the person calling just gave up.

The same wish was, unfortunately, was stopped from being retracted when his dearest mother drop the bomb that proper early morning during breakfast. Tsuna's face contorted into an ugly frown as he thought of, "_Oh joy." _

Then he thought of his mother, so gleeful and happy. _Darn it._

"…well then, this calls for a celebration, right?" Nana hugged him again, agreeing with his son and chanting a never-ending "Thank you!"

Maybe lying through his teeth wasn't that bad as he had thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This chapter is unbeta-ed._

_Disclaimer: KHR is not mine._

* * *

Chapter 3 **has graduation pictures and stuff**

* * *

"As I had thought…" Lambo mumbled as he stared at the picture in his hand. "Good pictures can only be taken by good looking people."

Cue a loud-sounding smack at the back of Lambo's head. Lambo cried out loudly, but he had the guts and all remaining manliness left to himself to try to stop himself from crying.

Only to fail miserably.

"Tsuna!" he cried out pathetically to his friend.

"Hibari-senpai,_" _Tsuna looked over at his senpai and tried to reason out._ "_Please just let Lambo do as he pleases today. I mean, he was really, _really _excited for this," Tsuna explained… lamely, a bit afraid for his Lambo and a bit thinking that he got what he deserved. But when he saw Lambo's face, miserable with the tears streaming down his face, he can't help but feel sorry. Tsuna patted the curly black hair of his friend, cooing when he felt the forming lump at the back of his head.

"_Senpai…" _Tsuna said warningly as he eyed Hibari.

"He would have been fine without unnecessary comments," Hibari said grunted. He was on his way towards the reception room when he noticed that another unnecessary crowding was starting to form because of Lambo's crying. Hibari sighed, he felt another headache coming as he pinch the bridge of his nose. He stopped walking, and then tilted his head on the side as he looked back to the pair, "Well, I thought you're going to put that into good use today, cow."

Lambo blinked his pair of green eyes dumbly, and then he realized he was forgiven and no pain was waiting for him. However, he looked over at Tsuna first. His friend smiled gently, he reassured him, "Yes, it's fine, Lambo. Hibari-senpai is now _very _sorry for what he's done – " a loud snort, "So, now, we can use that. All day long."

Lambo nodded, and then, as if nothing happened, began laughing, "As I thought!" he started. "Don't worry, senpai_, _I forgive you for any harm you had caused to the great Lambo-san!"

Hibari, once again that day, was pulled out from whatever paperwork he was planning to do. And, of course, he didn't bother to hide his annoyance.

Well, '_that' _refers to the thing that is currently being held tightly between Lambo's hands. An obviously brand new white Polaroid camera laid there. For some reasons, when Lambo learned of the senior's last graduation practice was going to be held that particular Friday, he thought of souvenirs. He meant good, really, especially when everyone thought that Hibari-san was never going to graduate (not because of his grades, in fact, he was the top of his batch) and leave Namimori Middle School, but Hibari-san_'_s decision to pass through the ceremony proved them all wrong. Both Tsuna and Lambo wanted to do something for Hibari. For Tsuna, it was a simple picnic. At lunch, they had quite a feast with the food Nana prepared for them. They were all Hibari's favorite – a knowledge acquired by Nana through time with all the cooking she made for her son and his friends. For Lambo, it was pictures. He especially bought a new Polaroid camera so they can write off messages.

This explains why the three of them were roaming around the campus. When Tsuna learned of Lambo's plan, he dragged him out of the classroom. Way before the morning bell rang off, they went towards the reception room, well aware that Hibari was already there as always. They slammed the door open, and voila, there sat one Hibari Kyouya, his arms were folded on his chest, and eyes closed, prepared to intercept any ridiculous ideas from the two juniors.

"Herbivores," he greeted, not even bothering on looking over them.

"Senpai," Tsuna and Lambo greeted back, bracing themselves to win this… whatever it was that they have to face.

Well, to put it simply, Tsuna asked _(read: demanded)_ that the Disciplinary Committee Chairman _(read: must)_ accompany them for some time _(read: whole day_). Then, without any permission from Hibari, Tsuna and Lambo went over to the chairman's side, and then a sudden white flash enveloped Hibari's eyes.

"Herbivores…" Hibari growled, there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. Lambo gulped, but the dangerous atmosphere was soon alleviated by Tsuna, using his unique skill: _Hissatsu: Hibari Calmer!_

"Senpai, it's fine, isn't it? You're finally leaving us here, though you won't be that far. I mean, the high school department is just over there," Tsuna pointed outside the windows, to the high school department buildings. "Still, it is different with you here. It's easier to bother you around." Hibari's slanted eyes slanted further in a form or annoyance. "For memories' sake."

"You speak as if we'll never see each other again."

"It's for treasure, senpai. For memories. You'll never be a middle school student again. Just ride along for today, _senpai._"

"C-come on… I w-will give y-you copies, p-promise." Lambo added from behind Tsuna.

Hibari tutted. Tsuna and Lambo cheered when they knew they finally got to convince Hibari. "Well then, Tetsu-_senpai_! We'll be borrowing Hibari-senpai for the day!" Hibari just sighed heavily when he didn't bother to comment that they asked him to come with them for just _some time. _

The school bell rang out loudly, echoing from one hallway to another. It was the mark of a school day ending. Finally, the last day that Hibari could be seen along the middle school buildings was over. Tomorrow, he will graduate and leave the department. While three years were long for some students, it was too short for Hibari's liking. Truth to be told, he liked it far too much. He never thought that he'd finish his middle school with that thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by raucous laughter from two voices he'd been familiar with during his middle school years. Tsuna and Lambo were both reviewing the photos they had taken all day, deciding which pictures to print. Most students have already gone home, some went to their after-school club activities. The three of them were walking through the hallway that they have been familiar with. When the bell rang, their feet started walking towards the room that caused this uncanny friendship that formed between them, as if in a form of silent agreement.

"You brought the key?" Lambo asked. Tsuna nodded.

They stopped in front of the room at the end of the hallway. Tsuna reached for the key in his pocket, and then inserted it in the keyhole. He slid the door open and was welcomed immediately by the sight of the black grand piano in the middle of the room. He entered the room filled with the orange light coming from the afternoon sky, and made a beeline towards a window. He opened it, letting the wind breeze through the room. He leaned over the he propped himself over the window sill with his elbows. He closed his eyes, as he reminiscence what memories he have in that very room, and then he inhaled deeply. He heard a clicking sound.

"Lambo!"

"For memories' sake, right?" They grinned.

Tsuna went over to the side of the grand piano. Suddenly, he bowed down deeply in front of them. "I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. But I prefer that I be called Tsuna, though there are others that insist otherwise," he looked over at Hibari, who was smirking knowingly. "Today, I will be performing a piano concert for my two precious friends. Friends that I never thought I would have. And tomorrow, one friend will move on ahead of us."

Tsuna smiled sadly, he almost choked when he felt a hot rush into his throat and eyes. His brown eyes were flooding fast. He swore that he won't cry. But there's nothing he could about what's done. Tsuna wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his uniform jacket. He looked down at the floor for a moment, to at least calm himself down a bit.

Lambo himself began tearing up when he saw tears flowing from Tsuna's eyes. And he isn't planning on stopping any time.

When he finally looked up, he smiled genuinely. He went over to Lambo, who was already bawling his eyes out, and patted his head. Lambo leaned to the gentle hands smoothing his hair, and then he felt relief coming to his aid. Tsuna leaned his face towards Lambo's head's side and whispered to his ears. Whatever it was, Lambo stop crying though he was still sniffing here and there. Tsuna, then, straightened up and went back to where he was standing before.

"While it is frustrating that he will be leaving us behind here, I'm still happy for his advancement. And to commemorate this event, I will play for him today." He bowed down once again as he said, "So audience please sit and relax as I deliver you the best music you'd ever hear." He opened the lid of the piano, and then sat down own the chair of the piano. And then, he played.

They left the school after the sun had fully set. Lambo was the one who first got to go home – Lambo's house was the nearest in the route they follow. He promised Hibari to have the pictures recopied by tomorrow, and that they all will be in an album personally designed by the great Lambo-san, "I swear I will give it to you tomorrow!" Hibari started walking even before Lambo got to say what he wanted to say. Tsuna soon followed after saying "See you tomorrow!" to Lambo.

The two of them walked through the dark streets, with only few lamp posts lighting up the way. They were enveloped in comfortable silence, with only the sound of their footsteps filling the air, something the brunet had been used to whenever he was with his _senpai. _But then, Hibari decided to break the silence when they reached a playground by the corner, they turned left.

"Were you really playing for me a while ago?" Hibari asked.

"I was."

"Initially, maybe. But halfway-through, I think you already forgot that you had an audience," Hibari flicked a finger on Tsuna's forehead.

"Ouch! No! What are you doing, senpai!" Tsuna frowned as he rubbed his forehead. "How rude. I was seriously playing for you… though maybe I got a bit too much into playing that…" he trailed off.

"…"

"Yes, I guess I forgot," he chuckled awkwardly.

"Herbivore. You can't even last 'til the end."

"I'm sorry."

"So you admit that you were too engrossed with your own great music, as you say."

"I'm sorry."

"And an herbivore will forever be an herbivore."

"I'm – hey! You're really rude, senpai_. _I already said sorry," the pianist threw a light punch over Hibari's arm.

Hibari ignored him, not replying in any way, as he looked straight ahead. Tsuna thought that their conversation ended, though he felt a bit of guilty when he realized what he did early on. He could already see his house at a distance.

"It's not a bad thing," Hibari assured Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna was surprised when he thought his companion will not speak again that night.

"Immersing yourself in what you like."

"Oh."

"So far I've known you, you never followed what people wanted you to do, as if you've already conditioned yourself to go against… the world."

Tsuna spluttered, "The world?! You're exaggerating too much, senpai." Hibari glared at him.

"To us human beings, our surroundings, meaning the things we see near our proximity are already called our own world. If you think about it carefully, it's more likely to say that we exist in this city rather than in this planet, no?"

"Well, yeah, when you say it that way."

"We're small, so we think small. It's reality. I think you've accepted it already. You're just unaware of it."

"…"

"That's why you thought you could go your own way, without even batting an eyelash whether you're already bothering other people or not." Tsuna chuckled.

"You make me sound like dumb kid in his rebellious phase."

"Aren't you?"

"…you're really rude today, senpai. Just because you're grad-"

"Don't misunderstand me. It's not a wrong thing. In fact, I admire that side of yours, greatly," Hibari looked at Tsuna. He was saying this with his usual demeanor, but his eyes were telling a whole different story. "It's because you already aware of your smallness that you want to grasp something bigger. You just do what you want to do, what you wish to do. You're free."

Tsuna didn't utter a word, not knowing what to say to his senpai. He just returned the gaze the other was giving him.

"Just like the sky," Hibari concluded.

"You're praising me too much," Tsuna finally broke his gaze and stared at his feet. He felt his temperature rising. He peeked through his brown bangs, but Hibari was already looking forward, to his relief. He sighed quietly.

"One year is short, but nevertheless it is long. A lot of things could happen in a year," Hibari said as he finally stopped from walking.

"Today's really unusual," Tsuna said. "You spoke today more than you would in at least three months."

Hibari let out a huffed. Tsuna chuckled.

"You're weird today, senpai. A nice weird."

They were in front of Tsuna's house already. Tsuna stopped and stared at Hibari. He was trying to process the conclusion of their conversation that night. He knew that his senpai was not a straightforward person, they'd just go in circles usually.

Tsuna pointed his index finger upwards as to make a point, "What Hibari-senpai wants to say is that I, and perhaps Lambo as well, should not change in any way as I am right here, right now. Since you can't watch over the two of us, you wanted to be sure of it and to tell us to be careful."

Tsuna continued when he did not receive a reply.

"Keep from trouble away as possible."

Still no answer. "And keep people from running to you, howling for our blood."

"…yes," Hibari said finally.

Tsuna laughed, openly this time. Hibari gave a surrendering smile of his own.

"Indeed, I do feel that something big is going to happen this coming year. Your warning just now just seemed to be some kind of omen," Tsuna chuckled.

"I'm not joking around, Tsunayoshi," Hibari huffed.

"I'm not, too," he smiled at Hibari. "Hibari-senpai, thank you for your concern. But please don't worry too much for me and Lambo, else you won't graduate in peace."

"Still, I am worried."

"I know. But we're strong."

"I know."

Soon, Hibari went home. Tsuna waited until Hibari was out of sight before entering his own home.

"I'm home," he said. He was welcomed by his mother, Nana. She asked him of what he did in school and how he was feeling. Tsuna answered accordingly.

"Don't eat any snacks anymore, alright? We'll have dinner soon," Nana berated lightly when she saw Tsuna sneaking some rice crackers.

Tsune went towards the living room where he knew his father was dawdling around. He was correct. Sawada Iemitsu was there under the _kotatsu_. There were several peelings of oranges, all lined-up, on the table. Iemitsu was snoring loudly as he camped under the warm sheets.

Tsuna sat down, and then sighed. "I know you're awake," he said. When Iemitsu made no move, Tsuna, nevertheless, immediately told him his business. "Whatever. Just remember this. I won't go anywhere near Italy."

The snoring stopped. Well, that completely woke up Iemitsu.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: KHR is not mine._

A/N: Another unbeta-ed chapter. And an OC will be introduced here, I hope you wouldn't be too uncomfortable with her.

I really had no idea I would be uploading this soon after the last chapter, but this day calls for a celebration. Thanks again for dropping by. :)

* * *

Chapter 4** has room discovery and shared music**

* * *

It was exactly six-thirty in the morning, but there were dark remnants of the night in the sky. People were just about to wake up and prepare for the rest of the day, either for work or for school. The streets were still misty and cold. The lampposts' were lighting off one-by-one as the town welcomes the beginning of the day.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, young boy of only thirteen, was walking towards his new school that early morning. After his graduation from elementary school, his family had to move from _Fukuoka _to another town in_ Kanagawa _because of his father's job – an occupation neither he nor his mom never really understood the nature of. The said town was called _Namimori_. And his new school was Namimori Middle School.

_"__I don't care," _the boy thought. _Three years_, the boy was already counting of the time he needed to spend inside the prison hidden through legal documents and façade of education.

"_I just need to pass and graduate already. Quick." _Though he knew he had the ability to skip several grades, he won't do it. He wanted, no, _needed_ to live as quiet and inconspicuous as possible. The boy didn't want to stand out. He didn't even need for anyone to notice him. He wanted to be just left alone.

_"__I won't let _that _happen again," _he promised to himself. When he realized he was caught up in past memories, he shook his head to clear his head.

Tsuna was already at the gates of the school, and to his pleasant surprise, the gates were already open. The school as he had expected was normal, just like how all schools looked like. Too rigid, too suffocating, just like the prison he had in his mind. Moreover, they were all bounded by the shackles called rules, and jailers called teachers.

"What the hell am I doing here?" Tsuna asked no one. He saw the message boards indicating his classroom.

"Class 1-A," he memorized the place in his mind.

He walked through the entrance. The boy searched for his shoe box, and changed into his indoor shoes. He thanked whoever that his room was in the first floor of the building. After the entrance hall, Tsuna turned left. He walked through the cemented walls, all painted in white, or formerly white. What was in there were somewhat beige or maybe yellowish, desperately cleaned off for the sake of cleanliness.

On the left side of the hallway were glass sliding-windows. The boy stopped as he saw his own reflection, he tried to assess himself. He sighed heavily once more obviously disappointed but not surprise of what he saw. His brown eyes, eyes that surely saw better days, were all droopy and dreary. There were dark bags under his eyes caused by constant lack of sleep. His brown hair was the same as always. The boy hated them because they were messy and never seemed to calm down. They were spiked and pointed to whatever direction they wish to point to. Unruly, unsettled, and no direction.

"Well, I am the owner, after all," he grumbled. "Need a haircut," he added as he blew upwards, his long strands of bangs, reaching way past his eyes, waved along revealing further his doe-like eyes.

"_Ah. I really looked like Mom this way_."

The brunet resisted hitting his head on the wall the moment he admitted that, indeed, he looked like his mother. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day, early in the morning. Six fifty-seven said his watch. He trudged on forward, and finally he reached the classroom of 1-A. He entered the room full of desks and chairs, all lined-up in several straight lines. Claiming the seat beside a window at the last row, he hanged his hand-bag onto the hook at the right side of his desk and propped his head on his arms wjen he settled down.

"How boring," he said with a sigh.

Tsuna abruptly stood up from his seat, knocking his chair on the process. After fixing it on place, he left the room to explore the rest of the wing. When he finished exploring them, he went to the right wing of the first floor. They were exactly as the rooms in the left wing. The figured that the dead end would be the same as the one in the left wing, he turned back to leave the wing. But then, he suddenly heard a melody coming out of the farthest room.

"_The sound of piano…" _he thought. He walked towards the room; there was a sign above the door. _Music Room, _it said. There was a see-through glass in the middle of the sliding door. He peeked inside the room, and there he saw a grand piano sitting beautifully in the middle of the room. The one that was playing the piano was a woman. Her striking red-hair was tied into a ponytail, still it flowed down 'til her waist.

"This piece… Liszt's Mephisto Waltz No. 1 Der Tanz in der Dorfschenke – The Dance in the Village Inn," the boy mumbled. "What a cheerful song."

The woman, from the boy's assessment, seemed to be a teacher, maybe a music teacher seeing her playing the piano. She was young, though, about mid-20s. But more than that, the boy was engrossed with her playing. The tunes that she's able to produced… were really unusual. But it drew him in.

"But waltz…" he hummed. "A cheerful song for new beginning, huh." He lifted his left hand to check the time on his watch, eight-ten it said. Tsuna turned to finally leave. From what he heard, there was supposed to be an opening ceremony in the gymnasium, though it's going to start at eight thirty. He could spend the rest of his time reading the novel he brought in his bag.

Just when he step his first one, he lost his balance. Probably the same reason as usual – tripping on his foot. He flailed his arms wildly when he was about to fall. One of his arms hit the door.

"_Ouch!"_

The music stopped, and several tapping of footsteps were coming closer. The door burst open, revealing the red-haired woman he saw earlier. She kneeled down near the boy.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, sounding genuinely worried. The brunet looked over the worried woman.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"But a whi – " the woman reached out to the boy, but the brunet moved away quickly.

"I am fine. I assure you, Ma'am," the boy smiled gently at the woman, trying to convince her. The woman smiled back.

"Well, if you are so sure." She stood up, brushing off the invisible dust on her knees. "So, what are you doing here…" she trailed off not knowing her name. It took a while before Tsuna realized it.

"Sawada. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," he filled in.

"Then, Sawada-kun_, _what were you doing outside the music room?" she asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to watch you… well, without permission."

"I don't mind at all," she said with a smile, and then he noticed how beautiful the woman's voice was.

Tsuna realized he can't look straight to the woman any longer, so he settled looking at the windows as he said, "You're good," he paused. _Not great_. "um, with the piano."

"Do you play the piano, Sawada-kun?" she asked kindly.

Sawada blinked then faced her, "I do. Why do you ask... err…"

"Oh!" the woman laughed. "How rude of me. I am Nakajima Ayane, a music teacher. I see you're a freshman."

"Yes, ma'am. I see, you're Nakajima-sensei then."

"Well, that's what all students call me. Hmm… now that I think about it, what are you doing here, Sawada-kun? All freshmen are supposed to be in the opening ceremony in the gymnasium."

"Well that is…" Tsuna definitely had no plan on going.

"You should go then," but then Nakajima smiled, "or you could just stay here and play. Would you mind staying here for a while? It is sad playing the piano alone, you know," she offered as if reading Tsuna's mind.

"If. If you don't mind, Nakajima-sensei," he said hesitantly.

Tsunayoshi was a good judge of character, and he decided that he liked this teacher. It seemed that not all teachers in Namimori Middle School were jailers. _"A weird teacher. A good weird," _he thought. He watched her play the piano once more. The piece was familiar to him, it was something he played a number of times before. But the way Nakajima-sensei played tells another story. Like her, it was weird. It was unique.

"How can you produce such colourful tones?" Tsuna couldn't help voicing it out before he could stop himself.

Nakajima-sensei stopped her hands above the piano and looked at him. Tsuna tried to shut himself up but his curiosity won over him.

"Your technique wasn't even that great. You were all over the place. There are a lot of technical problems in your play, but why is it that I can't help but just listen?"

"You are quite rude, you know. Telling someone they sucked," she huffed, sounding offended but with playful grin on her face.

Tsuna gasped realizing what he did. He said a quick apology but Nakajima stopped him and laughed.

"Sawada-kun, you are amusing," Nakajima said. Tsuna blinked and pouted. "I don't mind it, really," she added.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna said.

"I told you it's fine."

"But… you are a teacher. I shouldn't really be talking like this to you, sensei."

"Well, in class maybe not. But right now, in front of this piano, we're both musicians. We are equals, no?"

"You are too kind, sensei."

"It's not that. I'm just really having fun right now. Playing for someone to hear, isn't that what helps us create the most beautiful music of all?"

That's when Tsuna understood why Nakajima-sensei could produce that kind of colourful sound. She knew by heart the fact of differences, that's why she knew how to unite them. Each tone she produces had their own personality, but in the end they produced harmony. _Even though she sucks, _he added as an afterthought.

_She was just like the sky that way, uniting every single element in the horizons._

Nakajima stood up and offered the bench to Tsuna. He was hesitant but he accepted it. His hands hovered over the ivory-keys. For the first time in that morning, he smiled, genuinely, not for appearance sake or even reassurance. He was smiling because he was truly happy, and it made him smile further when he realized that he was happy. His fingers danced gracefully, just like the waltz Nakajima-sensei was playing earlier.

He completely skipped the morning assembly that morning, but no one can complain, especially when he got a teacher as his accomplice. But after the assembly was over, he went back to his own classroom, and Nakajima went to her class. They both left the music room but not before Nakajima-sensei told Tsuna, "Make sure to always come back here. Whenever you want to play, come to the faculty room and I'll give you the key to this room." Then, she bid him farewell after that.

Tsuna watched Nakajima's back as she strode down the corridor. She was skipping while humming a beat. He smiled as he went on his own way. _"What a weird teacher."_

Neither of them thought that this newly formed bond will last for a lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 **Father Finally Meets His Son**

* * *

_What have I been doing, all this time?_

It was the thought of one Sawada Iemitsu, as he sat beside his beloved Nana. From the stage, there sat one Sawada Tsunayoshi playing the piano, together with his partner violinist – he didn't catch the name but it was another boy, about the same age as Tsuna, with a quaint blue hair and tall structure. The reverberations of the beautiful tones produced from the stage continued. The sweet music seeped through his every being and tugged his heartstrings. It was unparalleled. Its unbelievable force pulls him with the pace of the music.

_How beautiful. _

But it was then that Iemitsu realized that he could no longer recognize that child whose hands were gliding through the ivory keys. It was his son, no doubt about it. His son on the stage, surrounded by this entire people that filled the large music hall, was a stranger to him.

_Who are you?_

He asked to nobody. He didn't know. It was a shameful fact that he couldn't even tell what was Tsuna's favorite food or color. Hell, this was the first time he was able to watch Tsuna perform, worse it was also the first time he learned of Tsuna's skill on playing the piano. Tsuna never told him anything.

It was the payment. The large payment he paid in order to secure a life safe both for Nana and Tsuna. He left them for his job in Italy when Tsuna had just been three. From what he had heard from Nana this morning, Tsuna started learning the piano when he was four. Those times were his busiest that he was even unable to call his home to even tell Nana that he was fine and alive. It seemed that Tsuna, even from a young age, already knew how to keep secrets from his father. Almost five-year old Tsuna asked his mother to keep his lessons a secret from his papa so that when he returned home, he will be able to surprise Iemitsu.

The next time Iemitsu was able to go home was when Tsuna was six. By then, Tsuna didn't bother surprising his papa, but did spend a lot of time beside him. Nana kept her promise, and never spoke a word about his piano. Instead, Tsuna showed his high remarks in school, and his awards. He showed him his friends that he gained. He told his papa his little tales and adventures. When he asked his papa how long he was going to stay this time, he just smiled and wished his father good luck when Iemitsu told him that he would only stay for a month. He never said anything about when he'll be back.

Tsunayoshi was nine when Iemitsu came back. There were no hugs or even kisses. Iemitsu interpreted it as sign of growing up, because Tsuna was a boy and maybe he was embarrassed when doing such acts. However, the month passed by but Tsuna hardly talked to him. His smiles were rarer. Gone was his sweet little boy. And Iemitsu something was very wrong, however, by the time he realized it, it was time for him to go back to Italy. He thought that Tsunayoshi would be able to solve it on his own. He was his boy, and he was strong. Nana was there for their boy.

And then the next was when Tsuna was eleven. Nothing much changed, though Tsuna did talk more than he used to when he was nine. Iemitsu thought that he was right, that Tsuna was able to do it on his own. Tsuna was strong. He never noticed the little slips that Tsuna let by. Nor did he notice the silent sobs that echoed noiselessly across Tsuna's room. Iemitsu didn't even notice the indifferent face that Tsuna had the moment he turned his back to his son and wife, walking towards his plane.

There were a lot of changes when Iemitsu went back home when Tsuna was fourteen. He smiled a lot, laughed a lot and talked a lot. Obviously, it was because of his son's friends Lambo and Kyouya. He was able to spend some real father-son bonding that time. Tsuna was like his six-year old self, only his smile was brighter. They had some barbeque party at their backyard together with Tsuna's friends and teacher, Nakajima Ayane – but Tsuna only introduced her as a close adviser that time. The day Iemitsu boarded his flight, he felt much lighter than the day he came.

His next visit was an unexpected one. It was a few days before Tsunayoshi's fifteenth birthday. He never thought that he'd come home because of an accident. Even though he wanted to keep his family safe, he wasn't there to protect them. Iemitsu didn't want to remember. He spent a month beside his son's hospital bed. Tsuna's complexion was so pale and he was paler when he was all wrapped up with his white garments and room. He hardly talked, much less noticed anyone in his room. He spent his days staring at his bandaged hands. There were nights when Iemitsu would wake up from the sofa from the far-side of the room because of the sobs that silently echoes in the room.

"_Why?" _Tsuna would say between sobs in silent anguish, glaring at his unmoving hands. "_Why?"_

He didn't want to go but Iemitsu had to leave after two months when he was sure Tsuna was in a more stable state. It was the hardest parting he ever had. He didn't want to make Tsuna feel more alone.

He went back to Japan the next year. He was dead-tired and sleepy when he came to his house. He rushed his year-round working schedule so that he could spend time with his family. He wanted to make sure that his son, after one year, was fine. Tsuna, back then, was back to his feet. But he could clearly see the gloom and hopelessness in his eyes. Yes, his son was miserable, and Iemitsu could not even fathom why. After two weeks, he went back to Italy.

Then, Tsuna was eighteen. And it was Tsuna who asked him to go back home. even giving the exact date. It was the first time in his life that Tsuna asked for him. That's why he did his best so he could go back a day before the date Tsuna had exacted. And then, it was this. One moment, he was the usual Tsuna he speaks with under the _kotatsu _at home. And next, Tsuna was up on the stage, playing the piano.

Iemitsu gripped his seat's armrest tightly, as his tears silently flowed down his eyes. This was his son, his son who stood up all odds, and who faced the world defiantly all alone, without him. He smiled, and then shook his head. No, Tsuna was not alone. He met people along the way of his defiance, people who loved and supported him. Because he was Sawada Tsunayoshi. Even as his tears continued to flow, Iemitsu didn't dare blink his eyes. That was his son he was proud of on the stage. His son wanted him to listen to him, in order to finally meet him. Iemitsu would take it all.

_This time, for sure._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, yeah, I'm alive. :))

SO. This chapter is three years before chapter five (aka the chapter where Iemitsu got this long monologue where he went all wild with the drama, and etc.). Also, this is seriously short.

* * *

Chapter 6 **is where one hangs on a cliff**

* * *

"Tsuna-nii?" He called out uncertainly. Why is Tsuna-nii lying on the floor? Doesn't he know that it's dirty? And it's a road for cars and buses. Even though it's dangerous, even though he knows that Tsuna-nii knows that roads are dangerous, why he there?

"Tsuna-nii, you can't do that. You can't sleep here. Wake up, Tsuna-nii," he tried to wake Tsuna-nii up by nudging him on the side. His eyes were open. He's awake then? "Tsuna-nii, come on. Nana-san is waiting. You know, she's going to cook my favorite hamburger steak."

But Tsuna-nii looked like he wasn't even listening. He was just looking at the sky, listlessly, and his eyes that were usually shining with life were all dulled. Then, he saw a streak of red liquid flowing down Tsuna-nii's face. What is this? Blood? Tears were welling up in his eyes, but he shouldn't cry here. He musn't. He promised he'd be strong and he'd protect Tsuna-nii from bullies!

"Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii!" his voice was getting louder and louder. A lot of people were surrounding them now, talking about annoying things. He looked up, and glared at them. Some were just being nosy, others were crying out. Why would they cry? Who are they to cry? He was the one who wants to cry. Shutupshutupshutup! Everyone just disappear.

"Ha…yato…" Tsuna rasped out in a very low voice. Still, he heard it.

"Tsuna-nii!" he exclaimed, a bit in relief to have a response at last. "Are you – ?"

He was cut off by Tsuna's hand sudden movement. He was raising his bloodied hand shakily to Hayato. "My… hand," he said. "Hold… it."

"I will, Tsuna-nii," he held it tight. "Tsuna-nii?"

Tears were flowing down Tsuna's eyes. "I can't… feel… them," he sobbed.

Those were the last words Tsuna-nii said when he closed his eyes and lost consciousness. "Tsuna-nii!" he called out, but Tsuna didn't wake up. "Help! Help Tsuna-nii! Help him please," he cried.

"Help us."

* * *

A/N: Right now, I'm keeping it at K rating, but some time in the future I might have to raise it to T.

Thanks again for dropping by.


End file.
